Juvenile escapades
by Yasumitora
Summary: One shot. Kakashi/Iruka. Summary: Unos intrusos se colaron en los baños de los cuarteles ANBU, y Kaori Umino se entera de la peor manera de quienes se trata.


**Título:** Juvenile escapades.  
**Autor:** Necroholic l _Yasumitora_ l Nittah.  
**Fandom:** Naruto.  
**Pareja:** Kakashi/Iruka.  
**Género l Advertencia:** Yaoi, shota, lemon, romántico.  
**Tipo l Palabras:** One shot l +1500.  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Summary:** Unos intrusos se colaron en los baños de los cuarteles ANBU, y Kaori Umino se entera de la peor manera de quienes se trata.  
**Dedicatoria**: A Sanning, por bombardearme la cabeza con ideas de estos chibis todo el tiempo (que admito, me encanta). ¡Espero que te guste!  
_Aclaración:_ La mamá de Iruka no tiene nombre, por eso se la ha bautizado como "Kaori". Bonito, ¿no? Si no me equivoco fue Shiga San quién se lo dio :'D.

**Juvenile escapades.**

En el instante que Kaori Umino cruzó las puertas del campo de entrenamiento ANBU lo notó: no estaba sola.

Dos presencias relativamente pequeñas estaban localizadas en los baños del cuartel; dos fuentes de chrackra alborotadas y desinhibidas que no hacían reparado en su presencia en lo absoluto. Probablemente eran adolescentes. Quizás ANBU recién ingresados, no podía estar segura a esa distancia, y Kaori _sabía_ lo que ese par estaba haciendo por lo que no, gracias, no _quería_ saber de quienes se trataba. Decidió ignorarlos y dejarlos ser (porque ella había sido una joven hormonal alguna vez, también), y seguir su camino.

Kaori aprovechó el tiempo de su entrenamiento al máximo. Extrañaba a su marido casi con locura, y dormir había sido imposible los primeros días en los que él estuvo fuera de casa; también sentía su corazón achicarse por Iruka, quien acudía a la academia con entusiasmo y no regresaba a su hogar sino hasta altas horas de la noche luego de largas prácticas que lo dejaban exhausto. El tiempo en el que sus hombres desaparecían de su vida escocía, pero ella debía sacarle todo el provecho que pudiera. Después de todo, el título de capitán ANBU no se mantendría sólo.

Luego de una severa sesión de entrenamiento, Kaori estaba lista para marcharse. Sentía sus músculos arder y el cansancio aplastando sus huesos. Era suficiente. Pero antes de hacerlo iría a los baños del cuartel; no quería llegar a casa y oler como un puerco (no toleraría que su hijo le inventara apodos graciosos, siendo ella quien siempre debía obligar al pequeño a hacerlo). Al acercarse al lugar deseado, se detuvo un momento, inspeccionando el área. Suspiró.

Los mocosos seguían allí, quemando chackra como si fuera el último encuentro de sus vidas.

Lo cual ya no le hacía ninguno gracia porque ella debía usar los sanitarios y bueno, la situación sería incómoda para todos los involucrados. Pero tal vez le enseñaría a esos calentones a guardar ese tipo de actividades para sus habitaciones, que la base ANBU no era un motel, por Kami-sama.

Kaori se dirigió a los baños sin pensarlo dos veces, pero con cada paso que daba hacia su destino los chackras de los desconocidos tomaban forma y su sexto sentido le decía que algo no andaba bien. Primero reconoció al poseedor de mayor cantidad de energía: era de un blanco inmaculado y gigante, que parecía envolver, _devorar_ al de su pareja, que era de un brillante tono esmeralda. Había sólo dos personas con chackra blanco en Konoha. Una de ellas tenía treinta y tantos años y estaba lejos, de misión. La otra tenía apenas saliendo de los quince y estaba, oh, irónicamente, en su escuadrón ANBU, bajo su cuidado. A la otra personita, de chackra verde, sentía que la conocía de años (como si la hubiera parido).

Kaori empezaba a sentir como su rostro tomaba color.

Al entrar en los baños lo primero que sintió fue el intenso olor a sexo. Esos demonios lo habían estado haciendo por horas. Más decidida a terminar con aquello, entró a la sala contigua donde se encontraban los tortolitos, sólo para ser recibida por la imagen que quedaría impresa en su memoria de por vida (no había sharingan o Yamanaka vivo que pudiera borrársela). Los menores no se percataron de su presencia, y si lo hicieron, la ignoraron por completo: labios continuaron besando y caderas pálidas no hicieron más que acelerar sus encuentros con piel canela.

Kaori sintió algo romperse dentro de su pecho al oír los gemidos de Iruka, su hijo, su pequeño de doce años con ojos inocentes y sonrisa brillante, su _bebé_, mientras Kakashi le daba lo que parecía la cogida de su vida. Kaori no podía reaccionar. Era un ANBU- _Capitán_ de ANBU, una profesional entrenada para reaccionar en milésimas de segundos en las peores situaciones con eficiencia mortífera y no podía ni siquiera alejar la mirada de los sudorosos adolescentes. La espalda de Iruka estaba contra la madera, mientras que un torso blanco se pegaba al suyo; un pálido brazo lo mantenía en su lugar, y una boca hambrienta se tragaba cada sonido entrecortado que salía de sus labios. Kaori notó atónita como una mano del ANBU se perdía en la zona íntima de su hijo, y ambos se sacudieron con mucha más fuerza: la butaca rechinó y tembló con ellos una última vez.

Kaori no supo bien qué hacer. Los jóvenes respiraron agitados, y contrario a sus anteriores besos, el que le siguió le arrancó una sonrisa de sus labios. Era el beso más conmovedor que había visto en su vida (y sus miradas, Kami-sama, era como si no existiera un mundo fuera de los ojos del otro). Kaori se preguntó cómo fue que no se había dado cuenta antes de los sentimientos de su hijo para con el engendro de Sakumo. Pero ni todo el amor del mundo cambiaría los hechos. Tanto Iruka como su noviecito iban a pagar.

—Kakashi-kun —su voz, suave como terciopelo y peligrosa como el siseo de una serpiente cortó la entrada de aire en ambos jóvenes, que alzaron las miradas (mejor dicho, Kakashi la alzó, Iruka sólo pudo mirar todo patas para arriba desde su posición) —, creo que será mejor que empieces a correr.

Lo único que Kakashi supo luego era que le faltaba un mechón de cabello, el cual descansaba en el pecho de su koibito. Iruka sintió los suaves cabellos en su piel hacerle cosquillas, y sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados al notar que no muy lejos de ellos, en la pared, yacía clavado un kunai de su madre. Iruka no entendía que pasaba, aún no caía del todo sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Kakashi buscó refugio en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro: el sí sabía. Iruka intentó alejarlo furiosamente.

— ¡Okaa-san, no es lo que parece! —se apresuró a decir—. Nosotros sólo, uhm, Kakashi-kun y yo... — ¿Qué podía decir? Iruka sintió como la sangre enrojecía su rostro. Su madre iba a matarlo sin importar lo que dijera.

—Iruka, vístete —su madre comandó, tal cual general, con voz fría y ojos vacíos. Iruka tembló, aun en los brazos de Kakashi—, y tú, alimaña, aléjate de mi hijo.

Lo que Kaori había olvidado era que Kakashi no era un ninja cualquiera. Era un ANBU que estaba a un paso de superarla, y como tal, no entregaría al moreno sin antes dar una buena pelea. Podría hacerlo en ese momento, pero eso conllevaría tener que separarse de Iruka, romper su conexión, su fuente de calor, lo cual, bajo ninguna circunstancia, era una opción válida. Por lo que hizo lo que todo shinobi haría: desaparecer. Ambos pudieron ver entre el humo del jutsu (y del que probablemente salía de los oídos de Kaori), como la mujer lanzaba media docena de shuriken y kunai en su dirección. No fueron testigos del sacrificio que la banqueta hizo por ellos.

Cuando las nubes se disiparon Kaori vio sus armas enterradas en la madera en la que aquel amorío de había desenvuelto, y si bien aún sentía una vena pulsar con insistencia en su sien, una sonrisa trepó a su rostro mientras observaba el lugar en cuestión. Suspiró, cansada, aún le costaba creer lo que había visto. Pero más le costaba pensar en los castigos que les daría a esos dos: a Kakashi lo mataría como a un conejo, de un solo golpe al cuello (pero antes le haría hacer un par de misiones rango C). A su hijo no le iría mejor. Esta vez habían sido afortunados.

Iruka volvería a casa en algún momento y cuando ocurriera, ¡sería mejor que estuviera preparado!

—

Lejos del cuartel ANBU, en la morada Hatake (más concretamente, en la habitación del Hatake menor), Kakashi se encargaba de taparlos a ambos con los cobertores. Se apresuró a juntar su piel con la del muchacho, buscando rodearlo con sus brazos y encontrar una posición en la que ambos estuvieran cómodos para dormir. Iruka no estaba tan relajado, pero sentía el cansancio de las actividades del día.

—Sabes que el infierno va a desatarse, ¿verdad, Kakashi? —dijo el moreno, asombrado de que un bostezo escapara de sus labios. Los masajes en su espalda cortesía de las manos de Kakashi estaban haciendo milagros—. Mi madre va a hacer fundas para sus kunai con tu piel —comentó, y no estaba lejos de la verdad.

Kakashi solo se acurrucó aún más contra él y depositó un beso en su frente, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba: no debía decirle que todo estaría bien.

Sin embargo, no sabía que haría con respecto a Kaori, o con ninguno de sus padres, pero no lo pensaría en ése momento: no cuando Iruka se estaba entregando a los brazos de Morfeo y su respiración se suavizaba; muchos menos cuando sus pequeños dedos bronceados jugueteaban adormilados con su cabello, enviándolo a él también a un profundo y placentero sueño.

Habría tiempo para pensar en rabietas familiares: ahora solo importaba descansar, y recuperar energías, porque estaba seguro de que las necesitarían.

—**Fin.**

**Notas finales:**

No tengo mucho que decir. Hace tiempo que no escribía, y siento que estoy súper oxidada. Pero bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño minishot, y que se animen a dejar algún comentario. Lo apreciaría mucho /lurvs.


End file.
